Feel
by myunicorn91
Summary: Kyungsoo yang mencintai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hadir diantara mereka / Chansoo / Chanbaek / Oneshoot / RnR? / *bow*


_**Summary**_** : Kyungsoo yang mencintai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hadir diantara mereka / Chansoo / Chanbaek / Oneshoot / RnR? / *bow***

_**Genre**_** : Gaje (?)**

_**Rate**_** : T**

_**Cast**_** : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, and Byun Baekhyun**

**_Warning _****: GS (only for Baekhyun), ****ABSURD,**** typo(s), OOC, bahasa tidak begitu baku, DLDR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja.**

**So, happy reading ~ ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>All is Kyungsoo's POV<strong>_

Perkenalkan, namaku Kyungsoo. Hari ini tepat tiga tahun aku menjalani hari-hariku bersama Chanyeol, ya, meski hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku pertama kali mengenalnya saat perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bersama Chanyeol kemanapun dia pergi. Baik itu ke sekolah, saat liburan, bahkan juga saat bersantai di rumah. Aku selalu menemaninya. Aku juga selalu ada untuknya dalam segala situasi dan kondisi. Chanyeol mencurahkan semua perasaannya padaku. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana Chanyeol bercerita padaku tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Saat dia sedih, aku juga ikut merasakan kepedihannya. Saat dia bahagia, aku ikut merasakan betapa riangnya dia. Saat dia galau, aku ikut merasakan ketidakberdayaannya. Kalau sudah begitu, biasanya kami akan berdendang bersama. Saling menghibur dan berbagi. Kapanpun Chanyeol membutuhkanku, aku selalu siap menemaninya. Tak peduli pagi, siang, tengah malam, bahkan pagi buta sekalipun. Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaanku. Dia tidak tau betapa sedihnya aku ketika suatu hari dia membawa seorang gadis ke rumah. Saat itu, aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol pulang kuliah. Hatiku seolah terperosok jatuh ke dasar jurang, saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan kami.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kenalin. Ini Baekhyun, pacarku. Yang sering aku ceritain ke kamu itu lho."

"Baekki, ini dia yang namanya Kyungsoo. Sahabat terbaikku." kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal ya." Gadis itu tersenyum padaku dengan begitu manisnya.

Sementara aku tidak dapat berkata sepatah katapun. Aku memandangi wajah mereka yang sumringah. Jujur, aku iri, cemburu, marah, sedih. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Aku ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka, tapi Chanyeol melarangku. Dia bahkan mengajakku menyanyikan beberapa lagu untuk Baekhyun. Sementara aku berusaha keras menahan perasaanku, gadis itu malah tersenyum senang. Pipinya bersemu merah. Giginya juga sangat putih dan rapi. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Sangat cantik. Dibanding diriku, gadis itu memang jauh lebih unggul. Pantas saja Chanyeol lebih menyukainya daripada aku yang telah bertahun-tahun bersamanya.

Sejak hari itu, Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang pertama bagi Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol itu tidak peka, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Chanyeol selalu memintaku ikut di setiap acara mereka. Aku sudah berusaha menolak karena tak ingin menjadi saksi kemesraan mereka, tapi Chanyeol selalu saja menatapku dengan tatapan memelas sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya padaku, membuatku tak pernah sanggup menolaknya. Mata bening Chanyeol selalu mampu meluluhkanku. Tapi lama-kelamaan, bukan hanya aku yang risih dan terganggu. Baekhyun juga. Pernah suatu hari dia menyindir dan mengusirku pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahanku.

"Bisa nggak sih Kyungsoo satu kali aja nggak dibawa-bawa? Yang pacar kamu kan aku, bukan dia. Masa dia ikut terus sih? Atau jangan-jangan, dia pacarmu juga!" cetus Baekhyun sinis. Dia memandangku penuh kebencian.

"Nggak bisa, _Beb_. Aku udah biasa ama dia kemana-mana. Tanpa dia, aku ngerasa ada yang kurang." bela Chanyeol.

Dalam hati aku sedikit senang karena ternyata Chanyeol masih membelaku. Tapi aku harus mengalah karena pada akhirnya -setelah melalui perdebatan panjang-, Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka pergi berdua. Tanpa aku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama tiga tahun ini, Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendiri. Saat itu aku sadar, aku bukan lagi nafasnya. Aku bukan lagi segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Sepeninggal mereka, aku menangis. Sendirian.

Semakin lama waktu berlalu, posisiku dalam hidup Chanyeol semakin terpinggirkan. Aku tau. Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku menyingkir. Tapi demi Chanyeol, aku masih ingin bertahan. Suatu malam, setelah sekian lama aku melaluinya seorang diri, Chanyeol datang padaku. Dia memelukku dan menangis. Seketika itu juga, hatiku turut pedih. Meski Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi aku tau, dia sangat terluka. Aku tidak tau kalimat apa yang bisa menghiburnya, karena tiap kali melihat airmata Chanyeol, aku sering kehilangan kata-kata. Karena itu aku hanya diam dan membiarkan Chanyeol menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Baru setelah tangisnya reda, Chanyeol perlahan berbisik. Lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"Soo-_ya_, aku dan Baekhyun baru aja putus. Ada orang lain yang lebih disukainya. Apa aku emang nggak pantas untuknya? Padahal aku sangat mencintainya."

Saat itu, aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih. Tapi aku tidak ingin bergembira di atas penderitaan Chanyeol. Aku menguatkan hati Chanyeol dan meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol kembali padaku. Aku senang, tapi aku juga cemas karena dia masih sering terlihat murung. Aku paham, Chanyeol sedang berusaha memulihkan hatinya. Saat aku merasa semua sudah kembali seperti dulu, nasib kembali mencobaiku. Di suatu siang yang panas, seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke 23, Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang. Mereka berbincang cukup lama sambil sesekali diselingi adu mulut. Kemudian aku melihat Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukkan dengan erat. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Saat aku melihat binar bahagia di mata Chanyeol, aku tau, dia telah menerima Baekhyun kembali. Seharusnya aku sadar, cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tak akan pernah pudar. Mungkin memang tak ada lagi tempat untukku di hati Chanyeol. Aku sudah lama berpikir dan kali ini, aku ikhlas melepaskan Chanyeol. Asal dia bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menemani Chanyeol di hari bahagianya. Aku telah menjadi saksi perjalanan hidup Chanyeol. Saat dia bahagia, saat dia sedih, saat dia terjatuh, saat dia bangkit. Aku juga tau bagaimana kisah cintanya dengan Baekhyun. Tangis dan tawanya yang dia tumpahkan hanya untuk gadis itu. Aku tau semuanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah tau bahwa aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Meski aku selalu bersamanya, tapi dia tak akan pernah tau perasaanku. Tidak, bukan karena aku tidak mau mengatakannya atau karena aku takut, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya. Karena aku bukan manusia. Aku hanyalah sebuah gitar klasik yang kini sudah usang dan tua. Suaraku juga mulai sumbang. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan menghuni sudut sempit di gudang rumah Chanyeol. Bahkan mungkin aku akan dihancurkan bersama barang-barang bekas lainnya. Yang kudengar, Baekhyun sudah membelikan sebuah gitar baru untuk Chanyeol. Sebuah gitar elektrik yang bagus dan mahal. Karena itu, hari ini aku menikmati hari terakhirku menemani Chanyeol bernyanyi. Satu diantara jutaan lagu yang pernah kami nyanyikan bersama. Lagu yang dipersembahkan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Lagu manis dari Christian Bautista. _The Way You Look at Me_. Mengalun sangat merdu. Hanya ada suaraku dan suara Chanyeol. Hanya suara kami. Romantis dan begitu syahdu.

Setelah lagu berakhir, Chanyeol memelukku, menciumku dan berbisik lembut,

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, gitarku sayang, terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku selama tujuh tahun ini. Kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Bagiku, kau adalah musik yang paling sempurna. Terima kasih."

Di tengah keriuhan tepuk tangan para undangan, aku merasakan keharuan yang luar biasa. Bahkan Baekhyun yang dulu sempat membenciku, menitikkan airmata karena haru dan bahagia. Terima kasih juga, Chanyeolie. Karena membagi semuanya denganku. Karena kau menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Meski kini sudah ada seseorang yang mendampingimu hidupmu, saat-saat yang aku lewati bersamamu, aku takkan pernah melupakannya. Meski aku hanya sebuah benda, tapi kau membuatku begitu berharga. _Happy Wedding_, Chanyeolie. Semoga bahagia selamanya.

Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, aku masih tetap bisa melihat Chanyeol. Aku bahagia karena dia masih menyayangiku. Dia menaruhku di balik pintu kamarnya, bukan di gudang yang pengap atau menjualku ke toko barang bekas. Chanyeol hidup dengan sangat bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku. Mungkin aku adalah benda mati paling bahagia di dunia.

_Percayakah kalian bahwa semua benda memiliki jiwa dan perasaan? Mulai sekarang, cobalah untuk percaya. _

**END**

**AAAARRRGGHHH!** Saya bikin apaan coba?! #jambakrambut.

Aduuhhh, ini pasti amburadul banget, huweeee T_T

Hadeuhh, saya frustrasi sendiri masa -_-

Saya mungkin udah gila karena bikin beginian.

Tapi makasih banget buat yang udah mampir dan baca cerita absurd nan ngaco bin gaje ini.

Last...

Gomawo *bow*


End file.
